La 7ème Rose
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Nouveau monde, nouvelle plume, nouveaux mystères... Les ennuis commencent dès leur arrivée, Sakura disparait... Dans cet étrange jardin, temples et épreuves attendent les voyageurs. La Mort, aussi. Tout cela pour une plume ? Tout cela pour Sakura...
1. Rose Rubis

**La 7ème Rose  
**

_La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde. Ils étaient les représentants des Sept Eléments qui maintiennent l'Harmonie en toute chose. En ce temps, la paix et le bonheur étaient les maîtres mots de ce monde, et la beauté était omniprésente. Nulle laideur, nulle vilenie n'existait alors. Et parmi tout cela, magnificence du Septième Monde, se cachaient au cœur d'une lumineuse forêt les Jardins de Nacre, palais des Dieux dédiés à la Nature et à l'Harmonie._

_Mais un jour, survint un être, noir d'apparence et de cœur, si noir qu'à ses côtés la lumière semblait diminuer. L'Être Noir imposa sa volonté et rompit le fragile équilibre du Septième Monde. Les forêts brûlèrent, les lacs s'asséchèrent, les jardins fanèrent, et les villages se dépeuplèrent. Les terres, devenues arides et craquelées, n'étaient plus que landes de désolation. Les Jardins de Nacre furent pillés et laissés à l'état de ruines. Jamais on ne revit les Sept Divinités._

_Aujourd'hui ne subsistent plus que les Sept Mythes sacrés du Septième Monde, dans la mémoire des survivants…_

**_1ère Rose : Rose Rubis_**

Prologue

L'histoire rapporte qu'un jeune homme fit preuve de courage face aux flammes de l'Enfer.

Il était originaire du petit village voisin d'une montagne paisible. Sa vie n'était faite que de choses simples, partagée entre le travail de la terre et les fêtes, ou les longues excursions qu'il se plaisait à faire sur les flancs de la montagne, seul, en paix avec lui-même. Il nourrissait pour la fille du seigneur de la cité des sentiments profonds et secrets, mais il savait tout espoir vain et connaissait l'aversion du seigneur à son égard, aussi s'exilait-il souvent dans les hauteurs pour échapper aux regards des gens. Il se sentait mieux ainsi, pour penser à la demoiselle de son cœur, en paix.

Cette montagne avait été baptisée l'Enfer, mais tous avaient depuis bien longtemps oublié l'origine de ce nom. Très peu de gens l'approchaient. Nul ne sait s'ils agissaient ainsi par peur ou seulement par désintérêt pour le paysage. Ils ne semblaient s'inquiéter de rien, et ce sommet était pour eux un élément familier et rassurant du décor. Pourtant, il vint un jour où, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, l'Enfer fit trembler la terre. Les villageois refusèrent de voir les signes, ou ne surent pas les interpréter, et la panique les gagna rapidement lorsque l'Enfer cracha ses premiers jets de lave rougeoyante.

Mais alors qu'ils fuyaient tous la ville, le seigneur, lui, errait d'un air hébété entre les gens, en saisissait un par l'épaule qui se dégageait aussitôt et continuait sa course, terrifié. Il répétait « Ma fille, ma fille… » Entendant cela, le jeune homme s'arrêta et conseilla à sa mère de continuer sans lui. Le seigneur n'avait jamais daigné baisser le regard sur ce jeune paysan amoureux de sa fille, mais il saisit son bras en le suppliant de la retrouver, et de la sauver. Calmement, bien qu'inquiet pour celle qu'il aimait, il promit.

Il la chercha longtemps. Le ciel avait déjà sombré dans la nuit, après une projection de cendres noires qui cachaient le soleil, et l'on voyait descendre le long de l'Enfer de longues coulées rouges comme un feu noir. Et là il la vit. Au cœur de l'avalanche dévastatrice. Fines silhouette noire au milieu d'un rougeoiement effroyable. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et vola à son secours, bravant la lave et la cendre, le cœur battant et les poumons en feu. Guidé uniquement par le cri de son aimée.

Le volcan avait mérité son nom.

L'on dit aujourd'hui que quiconque brave les plus mortelles flammes pour l'amour d'une belle demoiselle garde à jamais en son cœur un peu de l'âme de ce jeune homme. Ainsi se perpétue la mémoire de celui qui osa affronter l'Enfer.

Il portait le nom de Rubis…


	2. Désert de sang

**La 7ème Rose**

_La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde. Ils étaient les représentants des Sept Eléments qui maintiennent l'Harmonie en toute chose. En ce temps, la paix et le bonheur étaient les maîtres mots de ce monde, et la beauté était omniprésente. Nulle laideur, nulle vilenie n'existait alors. Et parmi tout cela, magnificence du Septième Monde, se cachaient au cœur d'une lumineuse forêt les Jardins de Nacre, palais des Dieux dédiés à la Nature et à l'Harmonie._

_Mais un jour, survint un être, noir d'apparence et de cœur, si noir qu'à ses côtés la lumière semblait diminuer. L'Être Noir imposa sa volonté et rompit le fragile équilibre du Septième Monde. Les forêts brûlèrent, les lacs s'asséchèrent, les jardins fanèrent, et les villages se dépeuplèrent. Les terres, devenues arides et craquelées, n'étaient plus que landes de désolation. Les Jardins de Nacre furent pillés et laissés à l'état de ruines. Jamais on ne revit les Sept Divinités._

_Aujourd'hui ne subsistent plus que les Sept Mythes sacrés du Septième Monde, dans la mémoire des survivants…_

**_1ère Rose : Rose Rubis_**

Chapitre I : Désert de sang

Elle flottait dans le tunnel traversant les dimensions. Elle se sentait bien. Ils venaient de repartir d'un monde merveilleux, où récupérer la plume n'avait soulevé aucune difficulté. Elle avait récupéré un nouveau souvenir, et savourait dans son esprit le bonheur d'un moment heureux retrouvé. Même s'il en manquait une partie. Peut-être la plus importante. Pour refouler l'angoisse qui montait en elle chaque fois qu'elle songeait à cet étrange vide que créaient en elle ces nouveaux fragments de sa mémoire, elle saisit la main de Shaolan et ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle n'avait plus peur de ces voyages, elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en arrivant dans ce nouveau monde.

Shaolan tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage, si serein, l'apaisait lui-même. Lui disait combien elle était heureuse. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. La voir heureuse. Même s'il ne faisait pas partie de ce bonheur. Son cœur se serra, mais il ignora cette douleur à présent habituelle. Il avait une mission, et ses états d'âme ne devaient pas entrer en ligne de compte. Il pressa la main de la Princesse, inconsciemment, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Avait-il vraiment besoin de plus ? Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre à son amour. Ils venaient d'un milieu bien trop différent.

Ils posèrent le pied sur le sol d'un nouveau monde, et la bulle, reste du tunnel, éclata autour d'eux, révélant un paysage dévasté. Mokona sauta en sol en criant : « Puu ! », avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, observant avec tristesse les landes rougeâtres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue de tous côtés. Shaolan étreignit plus fort la main de la princesse.

-Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à mon monde, finit par dire Fye avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas le mien non plus, grogna Kurogane.

Shaolan se reprit bien vite et se pencha vers la petite boule de poils blanche.

-Tu sens quelque chose, Mokona ? lui demanda-t-il.

Mokona sembla réfléchir un moment, se balançant de gauche à droite en émettant un son peu convaincu.

-Hm Mokona sent une force magique mais elle est très faible… répondit-il d'un ton déçu et désolé, tout en désignant une direction assez vague.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Shaolan. Nous n'avons qu'à marcher dans cette direction, nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

Il leva la tête et scruta attentivement les environs. Il avait l'habitude du désert, nombre des fouilles de son père l'y avaient mené et il en connaissait les conditions mieux que personne dans ce groupe. Il jugea la position du soleil, et détermina très vite que la nuit allait tomber. Or les nuits, dans les déserts, sont très froides, et il n'y avait nulle trace de vie où que l'on portât le regard.

-Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous tenir chaud, déclara-t-il à ses compagnons. La nuit est proche et la température va considérablement chuter.

-Hyuu… Mais ne sommes-nous pas dans un désert ? questionna Fye.

Shaolan sourit. D'après le peu qu'il savait de lui, Fye n'avait semblait-il jamais vu autre chose dans sa vie que des contrées enneigées. On ne pouvait attendre de lui qu'il connaisse ce détail…

-Teme ! (1) lança Kurogane en s'éloignant, son sabre gardé du pays d'Outo sur l'épaule.

-Kuro-pun est méchant, geignit Mokona, perché sur l'épaule du magicien. Kuro-pun a entendu parler des déserts, lui !

-Oui, Kuro-wanwan n'est décidément pas très conciliant, ajouta Fye, l'air faussement malheureux.

-La ferme, vous deux ! trancha le ninja.

Il continua de s'éloigner, bientôt rejoint par le magicien et Mokona chantonnant joyeusement, pour explorer un peu les alentours, espérant trouver un quelconque signe de vie malgré les avertissements de Shaolan qui répétait avec assurance qu'il n'y avait rien. Sakura l'observa s'époumoner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et soupirer en baissant la tête. Il ne put empêcher un léger rougissement sur ses joues lorsqu'il croisa son regard amusé.

-Nous… Nous devrions préparer le campement… balbutia-t-il.

-Hai (2), répondit Sakura. Mais où allons-nous trouver du bois ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'en vois nulle part…

Shaolan ouvrit de grands yeux. Le bois ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il se sentit affreusement idiot et se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

-Shaolan-kun… (3)

Sakura tendit le doigt derrière lui, surprise. Shaolan se retourna vivement, mais ne vit tout d'abord rien. Puis il distingua peu à peu les contours flous d'un grand lac bordé d'arbres ressemblant à des parasols verts. Une oasis ! Un mirage… Il soupira. Même s'ils marchaient des heures dans sa direction, ils pouvaient parcourir de longs kilomètres sans jamais arriver à destination. Mais la princesse semblait si heureuse d'avoir trouvé ce havre…

-Cet endroit peut se trouver tout près comme il peut être si loin que nous ne l'atteindrions pas avant plusieurs jours, dit-il à contre-cœur.

Mais la jeune fille avança vers lui et le dépassa sans même le regarder, comme absente. Elle se dirigeait dans la direction qu'avait indiqué Mokona, et dans laquelle était partis Fye et Kurogane.

-Hime ? (4) appela Shaolan, inquiet. Sakura hime !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la retint en arrière. Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Elle avait cette expression… Cette expression qu'elle avait lorsque l'une de ses plumes l'appelait à elle, et qu'il détestait de tout son cœur. Il savait ce qui allait se produire. Et inévitablement, elle perdit connaissance et s'effondra mollement entre ses bras. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que cette quête arrive enfin à son terme, pour qu'enfin elle n'ait plus à subir tout ceci.

Il regarda à nouveau l'oasis, qui ne semblait attendre que lui, et vérifia une dernière fois la position du soleil. Son ombre s'allongeait sur le sol, la terre rougissait plus encore, et l'astre touchait presque l'horizon. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se décider. Après tout, les autres étaient partis dans cette direction, peut-être étaient-ils déjà là-bas, à les attendre… Il valait en tout cas mieux marcher vers une oasis, mirage ou non, que d'attendre passivement l'arrivée du froid.

Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le lac miroitant et encore drapé dans son brouillard de chaleur.

°S-°-Akai-°-S°  
(5)

Fye et Mokona devisaient joyeusement ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Kurogane ouvrait la marche, grincheux, et ne cessait de pester contre l'idiotie et l'insouciance des deux abrutis qui l'accompagnaient contre son gré. Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment déjà, et le soleil avait déjà presque fini sa course dans le ciel, et ils n'avaient toujours croisé aucun signe de vie, qu'il soit humain, animal ou végétal. Soudain Fye se tut et s'arrêta. Kurogane ne remarqua rien.

-Kuro-pun, appela le magicien.

-Quoi ? aboya Kurogane.

-Regarde devant toi, répondit Fye en pointant le doigt dans sa direction, souriant.

-Y'a rien, grogna le ninja.

Fye eut une léger rire partagé par Mokona.

-Kuro-rin est aveugle ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air ravi. Kuro-rin ne sait pas regarder !

Avant que Kurogane n'ait pu répliquer, Fye s'était avancé et se dirigeait sans attendre vers ce qu'il avait vu.

-Mais… fit Kurogane.

Fye l'ignorant superbement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en grommelant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'un paysage qu'il était totalement impensable de trouver là.

-C'est beau… chantonna Mokona.

-Oui, tu as raison… murmura Fye.

Il avait perdu son sourire habituel et ne laissait plus voir qu'une expression triste et mélancolique. La tête penchée sur le côté, caressant distraitement Mokona, il observait l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Ah ça ! lança Kurogane. Si je m'attendais !

Ils se tenaient aux abords d'une sorte de vallée entre les dunes de terre rougie. De grands arbres au feuillage surélevé parsemaient l'endroit, tout autour d'un lac miroitant et hypnotique. Quelques touffes d'herbe pâle étaient visibles ça et là, au pied de hautes colonnes en ruines qui ne soutenaient plus rien depuis longtemps. Ce lieu inspirait le respect et la paix. Fye ferma les yeux et inspira longuement l'air, profitant de quelques minutes de silence dans un recueillement complet.

-Nous devrions retourner chercher les gosses, murmura Kurogane de sa voix grave.

-Tu casses tout, Kuro-rin, répliqua Fye en douceur. Apprécie la sérénité de cet endroit au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire…

-Pour ne rien… Grrr, s'emporta Kurogane.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, ajouta Fye.

-Shaolan ! s'écria alors Mokona en sautant de l'épaule de Fye pour se précipiter vers le nouvel arrivant.

Kurogane grogna une nouvelle fois. Le jeune archéologue, en effet, venait tout juste d'apparaître en haut d'une dune, portant la princesse dans ses bras. Malgré le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir avec son fardeau, il semblait peu fatigué. Il parut heureux de retrouver ses amis.

-Ah ! Vous avez fait vite, lança Fye. Comment va Sakura-chan ? (3)

-Elle va bien, elle s'est juste évanouie. Alors cette oasis n'était donc pas si loin.

Il descendit la dune et alla déposer Sakura contre le tronc d'un arbre.

-Alors vous appelez cela un « oaziz » ? demanda Fye, intéressé.

-Une oasis, rectifia Shaolan. Un point d'eau et de verdure perdu dans le désert. J'ai cru à un mirage lorsque je l'ai vue. Mais je suis content. Nous voici devant un autre mystère non résolu, termina-t-il.

-A cause des ruines ? voulut savoir Fye.

Kurogane laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant et s'éloigna pour aller vérifier si l'eau était potable.

-Hai, répondit Shaolan, et ses yeux s'allumèrent de cette lueur particulière qu'ils avaient dans ce genre de moment. J'en parlerai à Sakura hime quand elle se réveillera.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera, affirma Fye.

°S-°-Hi-°-S°  
(6)

Sakura et Shaolan, côte à côte, fixaient les flammes du feu de camp, tous deux absorbés dans leurs pensées. Fye était parti du côté opposé du lac avec Mokona, où ils s'amusaient à arroser un Kurogane mécontent. Celui-ci laissait échapper des bordées de jurons et tentait de les chasser sous les éclats de rire des plaisantins. Un « au secours ! » faussement apeuré du magicien fit lever la tête à la princesse. Elle hocha la tête, amusée, mais son souvenir la rendait triste.

A nouveau, ils avaient récupéré l'une de ses plumes, et à nouveau, un fragment de sa mémoire lui était revenu. Mais à nouveau encore, il était incomplet. Et dans son cœur, le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis le début ne cessait de s'accroître. Ses doutes, également, la tiraillaient. Tout tourbillonnait dans son esprit, et elle ne parvenait à y mettre un ordre. Qui était cet inconnu, cette ombre, à qui elle se revoyait parler mais dont elle ne distinguait pas les traits ? Parfois même, il n'y avait rien à l'endroit où il aurait dû se tenir… Elle se rappelait parfaitement toutes ces scènes, pourquoi alors n'apparaissait-il pas ?

Elle revoyait les jardins du palais – de _son_ palais – et son frère et le prêtre Yukito, elle voyait également un homme portant des lunettes, à côté d'eux. Ils souriaient tous, et elle-même se sentait heureuse. Elle courait entre les parterres de fleurs, se cachant en riant et sortant de ses cachettes en criant, les bras levés vers le ciel : « Tu m'as trouvée ! » Puis repartir à la recherche d'une autre cachette en recommandant à quelqu'un de ne surtout pas regarder. Puis les rôles s'inversaient, et c'était elle qui cherchait quelqu'un. Mais alors qu'elle regardait derrière un buisson de plantes rosâtres, elle se réjouissait d'avoir découvert la cachette de cette personne invisible avec laquelle elle jouait. Il lui semblait confusément qu'elle tirait ensuite quelqu'un derrière elle, mais elle ne voyait personne. Cette sensation, pourtant… Et les regards des adultes posés sur elle…

Elle songea à Shaolan. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit lui, cet inconnu, ce mirage, cette illusion… Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée et baissa la tête. Elle sentait qu'ils avaient dû se connaître très jeune, et qu'il devait compter pour elle. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de lui, malgré tous ses efforts. Il lui semblait que lorsqu'elle touchait la solution du doigt, elle la perdait aussitôt. Et alors Shaolan avait l'un de ses regards si tristes…

-Shaolan-kun… appela-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi ne puis-je me souvenir de vous ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme garda le silence.

-Il y a ces vides, dans mes souvenirs, continua-t-elle. Encore et toujours… J'aimerais comprendre… Ils ne semblent concerner qu'une seule personne… alors pourquoi ?

Elle releva vers lui un visage affligé. Shaolan soupira. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Même si l'envie le poursuivait depuis le début de cette aventure. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait raison, non, cela ne l'aiderait pas. Jamais il ne serait autre chose que celui qui rassemblait les plumes pour sa princesse, jamais il ne serait ce qu'il avait été autrefois, autrefois… Cela semblait si loin, et c'était pourtant si proche… Elle lui décrivit la scène qui la hantait depuis le monde précédent, et il serra les poings. Il se souvenait de ce jour, lui aussi… Ce jour où elle lui avait appris ce jeu, sous le regard bienveillant de son père. Comment oublier ? Comment oublier la moindre seconde en sa présence ?

Elle finit son récit et se tut. Elle frissonna dans l'air frais du début de la nuit, et il dégrafa sa cape pour la poser sur ses épaules. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Après tout, il l'aimait, mais tant de choses les séparaient déjà auparavant ! Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il avait assez profité de sa bienveillance, elle n'était certainement pas pour lui, et cette odyssée, cette nouvelle barrière entre eux, était là pour le lui rappeler.

Il détourna le regard, afin de cacher à la princesse ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il était à nouveau à sa place, la place d'un sujet, et non d'un noble ayant droit de côtoyer une descendante de sang royal comme il l'avait fait toutes ces années.

Sakura se leva et s'avança lentement vers le bord de l'eau. Il l'observa en silence, fasciné par sa grâce et sa beauté. Elle était celle qui avait ouvert son cœur, qui lui avait révélé la saveur de la vie… Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais il ne la méritait pas. Pourtant il ne chercha pas à regarder ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas.

Mais soudain, quelque chose changea. Le lac fut parcouru d'imperceptibles ondes, qui augmentèrent en puissance. Bientôt ce fut une immense couronne d'eau qui s'éleva devant eux. Sakura poussa un cri de peur. Shaolan bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers elle. Des dizaines de filaments aquatiques jaillirent de la couronne se fondirent sur Sakura, l'encerclant dans un tourbillon translucide. Elle cria son nom, et il accéléra, tendit la main vers elle, sauta, traversa l'onde de son bras, retomba sur le sol, la main vide.

-Sakura hime ! hurla-t-il.

Impuissant, il regarda la princesse disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit dans son cocon d'eau.

-Himeeeeeeeee !

°S-°-Himei-°-S°  
(7)

* * *

Petit dictionnaire pour les néophytes du japonais :

(1) teme connard (Kuro-rin est vulgaire, ne ? )

(2) hai oui, acquiescement

(3) kun, chan marque de politesse. Chan est un dérivé de san mais s'emploie dans le cas d'une affection profonde, entre amies par exemple

(4) hime princesse

(5) akai rouge

(6) hi feu

(7) himei cri d'effroi, héhé


	3. La fille des sables

**La 7ème Rose**

_La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde. Ils étaient les représentants des Sept Eléments qui maintiennent l'Harmonie en toute chose. En ce temps, la paix et le bonheur étaient les maîtres mots de ce monde, et la beauté était omniprésente. Nulle laideur, nulle vilenie n'existait alors. Et parmi tout cela, magnificence du Septième Monde, se cachaient au cœur d'une lumineuse forêt les Jardins de Nacre, palais des Dieux dédiés à la Nature et à l'Harmonie._

_Mais un jour, survint un être, noir d'apparence et de cœur, si noir qu'à ses côtés la lumière semblait diminuer. L'Être Noir imposa sa volonté et rompit le fragile équilibre du Septième Monde. Les forêts brûlèrent, les lacs s'asséchèrent, les jardins fanèrent, et les villages se dépeuplèrent. Les terres, devenues arides et craquelées, n'étaient plus que landes de désolation. Les Jardins de Nacre furent pillés et laissés à l'état de ruines. Jamais on ne revit les Sept Divinités._

_Aujourd'hui ne subsistent plus que les Sept Mythes sacrés du Septième Monde, dans la mémoire des survivants…_

**_1ère Rose : Rose Rubis_**

Chapitre I I: La fille des sables

Le vent tomba. L'eau s'apaisa dans son nid. Le silence s'abattit, pesant, sur la vallée. Le temps, un instant, sembla s'arrêter. La nuit du désert avait repris ses droits. Mais l'espace d'un instant seulement. Un cri déchirant monta dans le ciel, troublant la paisible obscurité, un cri de peur, un cri de détresse, un cri, dans la nuit…

Il se releva et courut, courut droit devant lui, bras levé, comme si cela avait pu retenir la jeune fille près de lui. Cela avait été si soudain, il ne pouvait la perdre, pas ainsi… Il courrait jusqu'à la rejoindre, la délivrer. Mais une ombre le rattrapa, le ceintura, le supplia. Il se débattit.

-Hime ! Elle a été enlevée ! Himeee !

Mais l'ombre ne lâchait pas prise.

-Calme-toi, Shaolan. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu l'aideras.

Le jeune homme cessa de se démener. Mais en son cœur, il hurlait sa peine. Devrait-il passer le reste de sa vie à poursuivre la princesse pour la protéger ? La chercher à travers tous les mondes sans répit, sans cesse confrontés à de nouveaux ennemis ? Il était las. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, n'était rien d'autre que le bonheur de Sakura. Et il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de pouvoir le lui apporter.

-Vous avez raison, Fye-san, (1) dit-il pourtant d'une voix incroyablement calme, mais dépourvue du moindre sentiment.

Il se tourna vers lui. Toute lueur avait disparu de ses yeux, il était redevenu impassible et taciturne. Fye perdit un instant son sourire. Oui, bien plus que lui ou Kurogane, Shaolan devait souffrir de toute cette aventure.

-Nous devrions tous aller dormir, ajouta Shaolan. Nous sommes épuisés et demain sera sans doute une rude journée.

Et sans un mot, il retourna près du feu. Kurogane lui-même ne trouva rien de mieux comme réponse que le silence. Muets, inquiets, ils regardèrent le jeune homme s'allonger à côté des flammes et s'enrouler dans sa cape avant de fermer les yeux sur le monde des rêves. Monde qui, Fye en était sûr, se refuserait à l'archéologue. Mokona sauta de l'épaule de Kurogane et, tout doucement, vint se glisser entre les bras de Shaolan, qui resserra douloureusement ses bras sur lui.

°S-°-Yamiyo-°-S°  
(2)

Il ne parvint à rejoindre ce monde salvateur qu'est le sommeil. Les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité de la nuit, il avait vu passer les heures, aussi froides et sombres, aussi impersonnelles et immenses les unes que les autres. Il retenait ses larmes, depuis si longtemps, qu'elles menaçaient à chaque seconde de se déverser tel un torrent. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas. Elle comptait sur lui. Lui qui l'avait déjà maintes fois sauvée. Lui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, depuis son réveil dépourvu de souvenirs.

L'aube pointa enfin, lumière renaissante, redonnant de la chaleur et de l'espoir à l'âme torturée. Il s'était juré de garder ses larmes, mais la beauté qui s'offrait à lui, une aurore parfaite, aux doux reflets scintillant sur la surface plane du lac et illuminant peu à peu la vallée, cette beauté lui serra le cœur. Il était seul à voir cette merveille, quand il aurait tant aimé qu'elle puisse partager ce moment avec lui… Une fine perle salée glissa du coin de son œil, et il ferma les paupières, tentant de retenir les suivantes. Dans ses bras, Mokona, attendrissante petite peluche, remua en soupirant d'aise.

Shaolan sourit. Un froissement de tissu résonna dans le silence ouaté de l'oasis. L'un de ses compagnons qui bougeait dans son sommeil, sans doute… Mais l'insistance de ce bruit insolite attira son attention. Il redressa doucement la tête, pour voir dans la direction d'où le son lui semblait provenir. Il resta stupéfait. Tout près de lui, penchée sur le sac qu'ils gardaient toujours avec eux, une silhouette vêtue d'un grand voile bleu comme le ciel et cachant tout son corps. Toute petite, plus que lui, elle semblait fouiller dans le sac, à la recherche peut-être de quelques pièces ou d'un peu de nourriture.

Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur et écarta sa cape derrière ses épaules, Mokona dormant toujours paisiblement dans ses bras. Ainsi face à l'inconnu, il la toisa, attendant qu'il le remarque. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que l'intrus ne daigne tourner le regard vers lui, seule partie visible de son visage. Shaolan eut une étrange impression. Il connaissait ces yeux. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser, le brigand avait déjà pris la fuite. Shaolan posa Mokona sur le sol peut-être un peu rudement et s'élança à sa poursuite.

Ils coururent sur une longue distance, infatigables, grimpant les dunes et traversant les creux indifféremment. Tous deux avaient une solide expérience des sables et ne faisaient pas grand cas des difficultés que cela imposait, ni de la chaleur qui commençait déjà à se faire sentir. L'inconnu était plus à l'aise, mais il semblait à Shaolan qu'il perdait du terrain. Bientôt, il put sauter et plaquer le voleur à terre, arrachant un cri de surprise à celui-ci. A celle-ci. C'était une voix de petite fille. Et tout comme ses yeux, cette voix était familière.

Il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui, puis découvrit son visage en tirant d'un coup sec sur le voile. Il resta interdit face au visage enfantin qui dardait un regard orageux sur lui.

-Chun Hiang ?

Profitant de la surprise de Shaolan, la petite saisit vivement son voile et s'en drapa, le regard furieux braqué sur lui. Shaolan se reprit. Il songea à la Chun Hiang du pays de Koriyo, et décida d'accorder sa confiance à celle de ce monde, fut-elle une petite voleuse.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda celle-ci, méfiante.

-Je m'appelle Shaolan, dit-il, éludant la question. Je viens d'un lointain pays, avec mes amis, que tu as pu voir dormir au bord du lac, là-bas. Nous… nous avons perdu quelqu'un de notre groupe, et nous ne connaissons pas le pays…

Le regard de la fillette se fit perçant. Il scrutait la moindre parcelle de mensonge. Mais elle dut lire la sincérité en Shaolan, car bientôt son visage devint avenant, et elle sourit.

-Vous avez besoin d'un guide, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle. Ne cherchez plus, je suis la plus qualifiée pour cela !

Elle écarta les bras, désignant de cet ample geste l'ensemble du désert, comme elle désignerait sa maison.

-C'est chez moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je connais le moindre recoin de ce désert, l'emplacement exact de chaque oasis et de chaque village, et les objets et les personnes que vous pourriez y trouver. Demandez-moi, et je vous emmènerai ! Moyennant compensation, bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle, penchée vers lui comme si elle lui livrait une confidence, frottant ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

°S-°-Shoujo-°-S°  
(3)

Shaolan se retourna, et jeta un regard mélancolique au lac et à ses mystères. Lieu magnifique, théâtre de sombres heures… Il regrettait déjà de le quitter… Cet endroit lui manquait déjà… mais plus encore lui manquaient les yeux chaleureux de la princesse, et ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui… Il se faisait des idées, bien sûr, elle adressait le même à leurs compagnons, mais cela lui permettait de mieux tenir, peut-être…

Il ferma les yeux, soupira, tête baisée. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais ici, mais ce n'était pas important. Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais Sakura, et cela était important. Non, il ne devait penser ainsi. Kurogane lui avait appris. Il devait être prêt à mourir. Prêt à mourir pour la cause qu'il défendait. Prêt à mourir… pour elle. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait, s'il devait en être ainsi. Il n'hésiterait pas. Surtout, ne jamais désespérer. Ou ce serait l'échec. Et il avait une mission à accomplir.

Il hocha la tête et tourna enfin le dos à l'oasis pour rejoindre ses compagnons qui partaient déjà, guidés par la petite Chun Hiang riant avec Mokona. « Ne jamais regarder en arrière »

Ils marchèrent de longues heures dans ce désert rouge. Soleil de plomb. Pas un souffle de vent. Pas une goutte de pluie. Rien que l'air irrespirable, brûlant et sec. La chaleur, venant du ciel et de la terre. Seuls Shaolan et Chun Hiang semblaient n'en souffrir que peu, protégés par leurs amples vêtements de nomades, et par leur habitude. Kurogane suivait, respirant fortement mais endurant la marche sans broncher. Il gardait son air sévère de toutes circonstances, il ne tomberait pas. Mokona n'avait pas tardé à se cacher sous le voile de la jeune fille.

Pour Fye, en revanche, cette épreuve prenait des allures de calvaire. Habitué au froid de son pays d'origine, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté avant ce voyage, il était accablé par la chaleur. S'il savait qu'il ne pouvait mourir de cela, il pouvait néanmoins en sentir la douleur. Jusqu'à présent il avait supporté toutes les températures des mondes nouveaux qu'ils avaient découvert. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui… Ses poumons le brûlaient, ses yeux le brûlaient, sa peau le brûlait… Chaque parcelle de son corps s'éveillait à une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Habit entrouvert, il cherchait l'air et la fraîcheur qu'il lui manquait.

Mais il ne se plaignait pas, et personne ne sut ce qu'il subissait. Car toujours il gardait son sourire, faux, et répétait que tout allait bien.

Le soleil entamait son chemin vers l'horizon lorsque, enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Chun Hiang poussa un cri de joie et se tourna vers eux, repoussant la capuche de son voile, sourire aux lèvres. Elle écarta les bras, comme pour englober tout le désert.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Voici Sabaku (4), le village le plus important de la région.

Tout d'abord, ils ne distinguèrent que la longue étendue de terre ocre et vallonnée derrière elle, puis peu à peu, une brume de chaleur s'éleva du sol, et dévoila la silhouette floue d'une grande cité brune dans le couchant. Bercée par les rayons rougeâtres du soleil en fin de course, elle scintillait comme un grand feu chaleureux qui n'attendait qu'eux, voyageurs des mondes. Shaolan resta ébahi devant ce spectacle. Plus encore que l'oasis et ses colonnes, la ville éveillait en lui l'excitation d'une nouvelle découverte. Il pensa à sa princesse et souhaita de tout son cœur pouvoir lui présenter ce lieu, si semblable à la cité de ses origines, et en même temps si différente.

Chun Hiang tira sur sa manche, et il se baissa vers elle, distrait. Elle s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai rempli ma part, à ton tour…

Il la fixa, yeux écarquillés, hébété. Il n'avait pas cru qu'elle était sincère, lorsqu'elle parlait d'être payée. Il n'imaginait pas Chun Hiang agissant ainsi. Pourtant… Elle avait déjà tenté de les voler… La petite fille de ce monde était-elle si différente de celle qu'ils avaient connue dans l'autre ? Qui pouvait dire quelle vie elle avait dû mener ici ? Après tout, elle avait bien mérité son salaire… Mais il ne savait comment la payer, il n'avait pas d'argent de ce monde… Il ne put se questionner davantage. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint, suivi d'une exclamation de surprise de Kurogane. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à toute éventualité. Excepté celle qui se présenta à lui.

Fye. Etendu, face contre terre. Inconscient. Sa peau blanche rougie à l'extrême par la brûlure du soleil. Respiration difficile, saccadée. Il respirait. Il respirait… Kurogane était déjà agenouillé près de lui, et le tournait sur le dos, posant sa tête sur son genou. Mokona sauta sur son épaule et se pencha, inquiet, vers le visage crispé de Fye.

-Fye est mal en point, gémit-il de sa petite voix chantante.

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? grogna Kurogane.

Il le cachait derrière une colère infondée, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais Kurogane était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet, même. Shaolan le voyait dans ses yeux. Dans la façon dont il demanda à Chun Hiang de les conduire à un médecin. Dans la précipitation, l'impatience qu'il avait de mener le magicien à quelqu'un qui pourrait le soigner. Shaolan se tut. Il savait quand il fallait ne rien dire. Il suivit Chun Hiang et Kurogane sans rien dire, tenant fermement Mokona dans ses bras. Eux aussi étaient inquiets. Fye n'avait jamais montré de signe de faiblesse. Jamais.

Leur entrée en ville serait remarquée. Sabaku…

°S-°-Netsu-°-S°  
(5)

Les gens, dans ce désert de sable couleur de sang, étaient méfiants. Ils craignaient les étrangers, les grands événements, tout ce qui pouvait détruire la paix qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer dans ce petit coin de vie. Leurs ancêtres avaient vécu trop d'horreurs pour que des générations plus tard, leurs descendants les oublient. La peur était restée ancrée dans leur mode de vie. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de vivre heureux, et de sourire, de rire. Le bonheur n'était pas étranger à ces personnes.

Les regards suspicieux qui s'étaient retournés sur leur passage devenaient invariablement des sourires compatissants, amis, dès lors qu'ils voyaient cette étrange procession, abattue et harassée. Parfois, certains approchaient, penchaient la tête sur leurs mains jointes, et murmuraient quelques paroles nostalgiques, puis repartaient avec un sourire désolé. Si l'homme en noir avait esquissé un seul geste pour les retenir, nul doute qu'ils auraient fui, mais il semblait ne pas y accorder d'importance.

L'archéologue perdit le groupe, lorsqu'un jeune enfant s'avança vers lui, curieux de la petite créature blanche qui gazouilla de plaisir. Avec plaisir, Shaolan se laissa aller à répondre aux enfants, car d'autres avaient rejoint le premiers, extasiés à la fois devant l'étranger et devant son animal. Il put oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, les soucis qui l'accablaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

°S-°-Iitsutae-°-S°  
(6)

-Je suis Shôgo Asagi, chef de ce village. Je vous prie de me pardonner mais… je vais devoir vous interroger sur votre identité et la raison de votre présence en ces terres de désolation.

-Je le comprends parfaitement, répondit Shaolan. Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Je me nomme Shaolan, et je viens d'un pays lointain. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer une… un objet appartenant à la princesse de mon royaume. Cependant, comme a dû vous le préciser Chun Hiang…

Shôgo fit un geste de la main, comme pour signifier que l'enfant était sans importance. Shaolan hésita un instant, puis décida de ne pas relever ce fait.

-… Comme vous devez le savoir, reprit-il, nous avons perdu notre amie, et nous souhaiterions votre aide afin de déterminer où elle pourrait être retenue…

Shôgo fronça les sourcils, et alla se poster près de l'entrée, où un simple rideau de fin tissu tenait lieu de porte. Il s'appuya contre le mur, le regard perdu au dehors. Shaolan attendit. Il était seul avec le chef du village. Kurogane veillait toujours sur le sommeil agité de Fye, en compagnie de Mokona. La nuit avait été rude pour chacun, à attendre une amélioration dans l'état du magicien, soigné par le médecin, qui relevait plus du sorcier de village que d'un praticien fiable. Mais ils n'avaient que lui.

-Il y a peut-être un endroit, mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'une légende sans aucune réalité matérielle, finit par dire Shôgo. Beaucoup ici vous affirmeront que ce lieu existe, mais je ne l'ai pour ma part jamais vu, aussi puis-je douter de la véracité de ces allégations. Cependant…

Il se tourna vers Shaolan et le fixa, droit dans les yeux.

-Il se peut qu'un témoin ait vu votre amie, il y a de cela une journée. Et ce témoin vous assurera qu'elle a été emmenée dans cet endroit inaccessible.

-Quel est cet endroit ?

Shôgo soupira et porta son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Ce lieu est une légende, une croyance héritée de nos ancêtres, tout comme cette peur irrationnelle qui nous consume lorsqu'un élément extérieur à notre communauté approche. C'est une très vieille histoire, qui remonte à l'aube des temps et n'est, à mon humble avis, qu'un conte pour endormir les enfants. Néanmoins… à présent que vous me parlez d'une plume… Cette histoire me revient en mémoire, elle semble convenir à votre recherche.

Shaolan se redressa. Ils approchaient du but. Une plume se trouvait bien ici. Mais… Sakura et la plume se trouvaient-elles au même endroit ?

-La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde…

°S-°- Niwa-°-S°  
(7)

* * *

Petit dictionnaire pour les néophytes du japonais : 

(1) san marque de politesse, au même titre que kun ou chan

(2) yamiyo nuit noire

(3) shoujo petite fille

(4) sabaku désert

(5) netsu fièvre

(6) iitsutae légende (orale/tradition orale)

(7) niwa jardin

et petit rectificatif d'un ami qui s'y connaît aussi peu que moi en japonais :  
teme n'existe pas, ce serait plutôt tene, qui signifie enflure (dans les deux cas, Kuro-néné est vulgaire ) N'ayant trouvé aucun des deux mots dans mon dictionnaire… je ne peux vous assurer de rien…

* * *

_**Petit mot de l'auteur et RAR :**_

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas mis de mot dans mon précédent chapitre, pardonnez ma fainéantise du moment… Je me rattrape aujourd'hui, en vous remerciant de suivre cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît et surtout, qu'elle vous fait rêver. Car le but premier de cette histoire (écrite avec un style bien plus soutenu qu'à l'ordinaire) est de vous emmener dans un monde magique, ressemblant à ceux que les Clamp ont créés, dans la plus pure lignée des contes féeriques. J'espère y parvenir.

_**RAR :**_

**Celesterra :** Je suis flattée qu'un anglophone prenne la peine de me lire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me rend joyeuse. J'espère que mon style n'est pas trop alambiqué/compliqué pour toi, ce n'est pas un style que je manie tous les jours… N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes critiques.

**Linda :** Merci à toi, voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le début.


	4. Le Livre des Songes

**La 7ème Rose**

_La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde. Ils étaient les représentants des Sept Eléments qui maintiennent l'Harmonie en toute chose. En ce temps, la paix et le bonheur étaient les maîtres mots de ce monde, et la beauté était omniprésente. Nulle laideur, nulle vilenie n'existait alors. Et parmi tout cela, magnificence du Septième Monde, se cachaient au cœur d'une lumineuse forêt les Jardins de Nacre, palais des Dieux dédiés à la Nature et à l'Harmonie._

_Mais un jour, survint un être, noir d'apparence et de cœur, si noir qu'à ses côtés la lumière semblait diminuer. L'Être Noir imposa sa volonté et rompit le fragile équilibre du Septième Monde. Les forêts brûlèrent, les lacs s'asséchèrent, les jardins fanèrent, et les villages se dépeuplèrent. Les terres, devenues arides et craquelées, n'étaient plus que landes de désolation. Les Jardins de Nacre furent pillés et laissés à l'état de ruines. Jamais on ne revit les Sept Divinités._

_Aujourd'hui ne subsistent plus que les Sept Mythes sacrés du Septième Monde, dans la mémoire des survivants…_

**_1ère Rose : Rose Rubis_**

Chapitre III : Le Livre des Songes

Le désert s'étendait devant lui, flou, comme distordu par des brumes invisibles. Un désert blanc, blanc de neige. Nulle couleur autre ne s'étalait sous ses yeux, rien qu'une immaculée blancheur à perte de vue. Un désert, un désert de neige. Il crut devenir aveugle. Il crut avoir perdu toute visibilité des couleurs. Il crut ne plus voir le monde qu'en dégradés de gris. Un dégradé si lugubre… Un désert sans fin, un rideau de neige.

Il tendit la main. De fines particules se déposèrent en douceur sur celle-ci. Soyeuses, légères, mais froides. Le bras tressaillit, la main se referma. Sa main aux pâles couleurs de peau blanchie. Une main aux nuances rosées. Il ramena son bras vers lui. Un désert, oui, mais non un désert de sable, rouge et sec. Non. Un désert de neige, blanc, froid, et humide. Un pays de glaces, un pays de cœurs gelés. Son pays.

Il avait froid. Il ne connaissait pas le froid. Des frissons parcouraient son dos, ses membres. Il avait froid, il avait chaud. Son corps tremblait, recouvert d'une sueur glacée. Il avait froid et chaud, chaud et froid. Ses yeux le brûlaient soudain. Il les referma avec force. La sueur sur sa peau l'irritait, il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Il ne comprenait pas. Il sentait sa tête tourner. Appuya sa main sur son front, et tomba à genoux.

La terre tournoya. Il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui s'étendait enfin le désert, le vrai, le rouge, le sec, l'irrespirable. Le soleil qui agresse. Le vent qui manque. L'eau qui s'assèche. La terre qui érafle. Il se releva. Trouver un village. Trouver de l'eau. Trouver un abri. Ses amis. Il s'écorcha la main sur la terre aride, ignora la douleur. Ne pas s'attarder sur des détails. Ne s'attarder sur rien, ne pas chercher à savoir, comprendre. L'esprit brumeux, il commença sa marche.

Le ciel se confondit avec le sable, le bleu avec le rouge, le haut avec le bas. Le temps perdit sa valeur, la lumière son éclat bienveillant. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'éclat bienveillant. Des visages apparurent, en filigrane ; des voix surgirent du sol ; des impressions perturbèrent les battements de son cœur. Tout se fondit à nouveau. Il hurla. Embrouillé. Indémêlable. Tout se bousculait en lui. Il tomba à genoux. La tête dans les mains. Nauséeux, fiévreux, fatigué, souffrant de toutes les parcelles de son corps, il hurlait. Et se laissa tomber à terre.

Il avait sombré dans l'inconscient et le délire, et à présent lui seul pouvait en sortir.

°S-°-Kyooran-°-S°  
(1)

Cape sur le dos, il arpentait les rues animées en visiteur, observant les demeures, les boutiques, en toile ou en torchis, et écoutait le brouhaha incessant mais infiniment rassurant de la foule empressée du matin. Mokona, sur son épaule, en faisait autant, gazouillant de plaisir et désignait d'une patte tout ce qui l'amusait, provoquant un sourire sur le visage de Shaolan. Sourire léger, emprunt de tristesse.

Shôgo Asagi avait évoqué un possible témoin. Ne sachant rien de ce lieu mystique dont parlaient les gens d'ici, l'archéologue avait décidé d'en parler avec cette personne. C'était le seul espoir qu'il avait de retrouver Sakura, même si cela revenait à courir après une chimère. Il aurait aimé que Kurogane l'accompagne, ou même Fye, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais ce dernier luttait toujours contre une forte fièvre, et le ninja avait décidé de rester à son chevet tant que personne n'aurait besoin de lui.

A cette pensée, Shaolan sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Car malgré tout, malgré les paroles pleines de mépris qu'il leur adressait souvent, Kurogane montrait une fois encore son attachement pour eux.

Il demanda plusieurs fois son chemin à des villageois, et aussi à des enfants qui lui indiquèrent la bonne direction avec des rires agréables. Une petite fille lui désigna une petite bicoque en torchis et s'éloigna en riant avec ses amies. Shaolan se releva et regarda la masure. Elle ressemblait à ce qui fut sa maison, comme tous les bâtiments en terre de Sabaku, et cela le mit à l'aise. Il se sentait, même si ce n'était qu'une impression et non une réalité, revenu chez lui.

-C'est ici, dit-il.

Il s'avança et frappa trois coups discrets à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant un visage souriant, et terriblement familier. Shaolan recula d'un pas, surpris.

-Kyle Rondart… balbutia-t-il.

°S-°-Shounin-°-S°  
(2)

-Ainsi vous êtes un ami de cette jeune fille ?

-C'est exact.

Assis dans le petit salon de la demeure de Kyle Rondart, Shaolan observait le maître de maison s'affairer pour recevoir convenablement son visiteur. Il semblait empressé et serviable, un peu comme le Kyle du monde de Jade, mais en plus naturel… et en plus spontané. Le jeune homme ne savait comment réagir face à cet homme dont l'homologue les avait trompés. Selon Fye, chaque personne partageait le même cœur, la même âme d'origine que leurs doubles des autres mondes, mais cela impliquait-il qu'il fallait se méfier de ceux qui avaient trahi… ailleurs ?

Devant ce Kyle si heureux de vivre et souriant, Shaolan préféra ne pas y songer et lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il gardait néanmoins un peu de recul, afin de pouvoir toujours considérer la situation au mieux, sans préjugé, comme il le faisait toujours. S'il s'avérait que Kyle Rondart était aussi mauvais que le précédent, il ne perdrait pas de vue son objectif.

-Certains vous diront que je commence à avoir des hallucinations, reprit Kyle en s'asseyant face à Shaolan, une tasse à la main. Pourtant j'ai bien vu cette demoiselle hier. En plein milieu de la nuit, plus précisément. Je pourrais vous dire où elle se trouve à présent, selon moi, mais il faut d'abord que je vous rapporte la légende de notre pays…

-Shôgo… Votre chef m'en a déjà parlé, coupa Shaolan.

Kyle sourit.

-Bien.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et fixa le jeune homme d'un air soudain plus sérieux.

-Je doute cependant qu'il vous ait tout raconté, dit-il d'une voix grave. Cette partie de l'histoire est gardée jalousement par les habitants de Sabaku. Quoi qu'on ait pu vous en dire, Sabaku est le seul village existant à des centaines voire des milliers de kilomètres. C'est pourquoi elle est si ancrée dans l'histoire de ce monde, tandis que tous, au-delà, l'ont oubliée. Pour eux, l'histoire des sept Divinités relève de la légende, et non d'une réalité historique. Or, nous avons gardé divers documents prouvant l'existence, notamment, des Jardins de Nacre.

Il se leva, sortir de la pièce, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un livre ouvert à la main. Shaolan fronça les sourcils. La situation, étrangement, lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs. Cela n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Kyle déposa le livre sur la table, devant l'archéologue, et lui désigna la carte qui remplissait les deux pages.

-Ceci est la carte des Jardins de Nacre, expliqua Kyle. Certains considèrent comme un sacrilège l'existence même de cette carte, d'autres nieront sa véracité. Oui, il y a des gens ici-même qui renient l'histoire de notre monde, ajouta-t-il d'un air triste. Les plus jeunes, surtout, comme Shôgo…

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil.

-Comment êtes-vous entré en possession de ce manuscrit ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Shaolan.

Kyle sourit, comme heureux qu'on lui pose la question.

-Je suis le descendant du dessinateur de cette carte. Ce livre est resté dans ma famille depuis lors, transmis de génération en génération. J'ai bien peur qu'aujourd'hui je n'aie plus personne à qui le confier… soupira-t-il.

Shaolan observa attentivement la carte, fasciné. Cela relevait encore du mystère, d'une recherche de la vérité… Ce que son père lui avait appris à tant aimer… Il songea que la princesse était probablement retenue dans cet endroit, et qu'il devrait l'y retrouver… Chose ardue, puisque ces jardins semblaient, d'après le plan, d'une superficie colossale.

-Vous parliez d'une partie cachée de la légende, rappela-t-il.

-Oui, en effet. Peu de nos jours savent ce qu'il en est. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous voyez ces regroupements, sur la carte ?

Du doigt, Kyle entoura sept grands espaces comme délimités par de larges bandes vides. Regardant de plus près, Shaolan remarqua qu'au centre de chaque espace, était dessiné un bâtiment de taille identique mais de forme variable, en plein cœur d'un grand cercle qui paraissait fait d'arbres.

-Ce sont les emplacements des sept temples construits pour les Divinités. Chaque Divinité a son temple, et son jardin. Il est écrit dans ce livre que ces temples renferment l'âme et le cœur de la Divinité, que l'on a coutume de représenter sous forme de fleur, protégée par de dangereux maléfices. Il est dit également que celui qui parviendrait à s'emparer de chacune de ces fleurs recevrait alors un pouvoir immense, symbolisé par une plume immaculée, mais cela au détriment des sept Divinités, puisque le vol de cette fleur, cette partie vitale d'elles-mêmes, causerait leur mort.

°S-°-Shouko-°-S°  
(3)

Assis en tailleur sur la grande pente herbeuse de la montagne, il regarde le village, en contrebas. Vus d'en haut, les maisons et les gens semblent minuscules. Les rumeurs de la cité montent vers lui en douces vagues troublant à peine le silence apaisant de la nature. Il inspire avidement l'air, heureux de pouvoir profiter de ce calme, loin des gens. Il a envie de rire. De se rouler dans l'herbe. De courir après les cerfs ou les lapins.

Il se laisse tomber en arrière, bras étendus, le regard rivé au ciel. Seuls quelques légers nuages blancs viennent en altérer son bleu éclatant. Une volée d'oiseaux traverse son champ visuel en piaillant, s'élançant vers un lieu inconnu, cherchant peut-être un lac au bord duquel se reposer. Il ferme les yeux. Se laisse imprégner de l'odeur, du doux son de la nature environnante.

Une brise lui apporte la fraîcheur et la senteur caractéristique des sous-bois. Un bruissement d'herbe lui fait deviner la présence proche d'un animal sauvage. Biche ou renard, il ne saurait le dire. Il se sent imprégner la terre à son tour, ne devenir plus qu'une partie de la montagne, vivante, vibrante. L'herbe lui chatouille agréablement le visage. Ce moment n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est qu'une petite chose insignifiante. Mais l'Homme oublie toujours que ces petites choses sont souvent les meilleures.

Il finit par se redresser, sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire s'évanouit légèrement. Il se sent observé, alors que toujours en ce lieu il est seul. Il tourne la tête. Un peu plus haut, à demi-cachée par un rocher, une jeune fille l'observe. Dès qu'il croise son regard, elle se dissimule vivement derrière le rocher. Intrigué, il se lève, dans l'intention de la rejoindre. Mais elle doit avoir perçut son geste. Elle jaillit de derrière le roc et s'élance, gravissant avec agilité la pente accidentée. Il s'arrête, surpris.

-Attends ! crie-t-il, espérant la retenir.

Elle s'immobilise un instant, et baisse la tête vers lui. Ainsi perchée au sommet d'un petit pic rocheux, au-dessus de lui, la frêle jeune fille prend une allure de reine, et il en a le souffle coupé. Mais elle repart tout aussi vite, et il reprend aussitôt ses esprits, avant de se mettre à courir derrière elle.

-Attends ! crie-t-il à nouveau, escaladant à sa suite la montagne. Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue au village !

La jeune fille ne répond pas, ne ralentit pas.

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne ici, attends ! reprend-il avec espoir. Est-ce qu'au moins tu reviendras ?

Mais elle court toujours, aussi vite que lui. Il s'arrête et la regarde poursuivre sa course vers les hauteurs. Elle se retourne soudain, loin devant lui, et reste là, sans bouger, à l'observer, ses longs cheveux blonds emportés par le vent. Elle a à nouveau un port de reine, et il en est troublé. Il ose pas s'approcher, de peur de briser l'instant, de peur de l'effrayer, de la faire fuir à nouveau. Il reste là, à la fixer. Après de longues minutes, elle tend une main ouverte vers lui. Et attend.

Il ne comprend pas immédiatement mais, lorsqu'elle penche la tête sur le côté, en souriant, il n'hésite pas une seconde et s'avance doucement vers elle. Ce sera le début d'une longue après-midi de rires et de jeux, de courses effrénées sur la montagne et de repos allongés calmement sur l'herbe. Pas un mot ne sera échangé. Juste des rires, des sourires, et des regards. Fasciné par son visage, par ses yeux, par son sourire, il se contente de la regarder sans rien dire. C'est comme un ange descendu du firmament pour lui. Une parole, une seule, briserait la magie.

Mais la magie est brisée, car il ne pouvait en être autrement. Vient l'heure où elle se lève, et ne lui offre plus qu'un sourire gêné et triste. Il n'a pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'elle doit partir. Elle se penche vers lui, dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue. Une larme perle au coin de son œil, qu'il efface d'un doigt. Elle ferme alors les yeux et s'enfuit sans se retourner. Il ne sait pas s'il la reverra le lendemain. Il ne sait pas même son nom. Ni d'où elle vient. Il sait juste qu'en son cœur, elle gardera une place éternelle.

Il redescend au village, à la fois joyeux et peiné. Il hésite entre laisser éclater sa joie ou laisser transparaître son malheur, ainsi il ne paraît guère différent de ce qu'il était toujours. Un jeune garçon plein de vie mais sage et réfléchi.

-Rubis ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? l'apostrophe une voix de femme.

-Je… J'étais là-h…

-Viens par ici, ton père a besoin de toi ! coupe la femme. Allez, allez, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en le gratifiant de petites tapes dans le dos alors qu'il passe devant elle pour entrer chez lui.

-Oui, maman…

Il rejoint son père. Mais stoppe en chemin. La terre s'est mise à trembler. Légèrement, de petites secousses, à peine perceptibles, mais chacun les a senties. Il regarde le sol, puis sa mère, son père, surpris. Mais bien vite la vie reprend le dessus, et il rejoint son père, tandis que sa mère sort.

Ce jour est celui de la première rencontre entre Rubis et la fille du seigneur. Il marque également un tournant dans l'histoire de la région. Car ce jour-là, a eu lieu le premier signe indiquant le réveil de la montagne. Mais il sera ignoré, tout comme les suivants, et ce refus de voir causera leur perte.

°S-°-Yama-°-S°  
(4)

Shaolan entra dans la pièce et se tint quelques minutes en silence, observant l'étrange tableau que lui offrait Kurogane veillant un Fye plus écarlate que pâle et geignant toujours dans son demi-sommeil fiévreux. Le ninja lui tournait le dos, mais à voir sa tête baissée ainsi en avant, le jeune homme devinait parfaitement qu'il dormait. Mais l'heure n'était plus au sommeil. Il s'avança vers lui et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

-Kurogane, Kurogane, appela-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas troubler le sommeil agité du magicien. Le moment est venu de laisser Fye-san aux bons soins de notre hôte. Nous avons quelque chose à faire…

Kurogane tourna la tête vers lui, l'air endormi, puis hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre Shaolan. En passant le seuil de la chambre, Shaolan adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui les hébergeait, qu'elle lui rendit avant d'entrer dans la chambre prendre la suite de Kurogane. Elle prit le tissu posé sur le front de Fye et l'humidifia avant d'éponger doucement la sueur qui couvrait son visage.

Après un dernier regard inquiet pour le magicien, Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona sortirent du village, carte en main. Les habitants se massèrent aux portes de la ville pour les voir partir, curieux. Ils n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir vu revenir un seul des aventuriers partis découvrir les Jardins de Nacre. Or c'était en ce lieu que ces étrangers se rendaient, pour une quête que les villageois considéraient comme vaine.

°S-°-Bouken-°-S°  
(5)

* * *

Petit dictionnaire pour les néophytes du japonais :

(1) kyooran délire/folie

(2) shounin témoin

(3) shouko preuve, témoignage

(4) yama montagne

(5) bouken aventure

et nouvel épisode sur le mot inconnu :

finalement il s'agirait bien de teme, plutôt que tene. Quelqu'un peut m'aider, please ?

* * *

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_

Un nouveau chapitre s'achève, et l'aventure commence enfin. Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai mélangé trois personnages de trois mondes différents, et finalement je trouve que c'était une bonne idée. Ils vont tous très bien dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance entre leurs âmes et celles de leurs « sosies », il se trouve que les théories de Fye m'intéressent grandement. Je n'en dirai pas plus, mais le caractère de chacun est étudié et devra au final prouver la théorie de Fye-san… ou pas.

_DreamAngel7_

_**RAR :**_

**piaf :** Merci merci, tout cela me rend bien joyeuse. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu tout autant

**Calliope la muse :** Eh bien, si je m'attendais ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais lu et apprécié ma fic. Ça fait un moment que j'ai lu les tiennes (d'ailleurs, n'en aurais-tu pas également écrit sur Gundam Wing ?), et je tiens à te dire que, même si je ne laisse aucune review (honte à moi je l'avoue), j'aime énormément te lire. Quant à ces autres fics dont tu parles, lemiennes ? Dis-moi, lesquelles as-tu lues ? yeux papillonnants Pour ce qui est de Kuro/Fye, n'ayant à leur propos aucune particularité prévue, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il adviendra exactement d'eux. Enfin si, j'ai plein de choses en tête… mais pas de couple prévu à l'horizon pour le moment…

**celesterra :** Je suis bien contente si je ne suis pas trop difficile à lire. Par contre, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu veux dire, parfois… Pourrais-tu me reformuler ta deuxième phrase ? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu autant que les autres…


	5. Les Jardins de Nacre

**La 7ème Rose**

_La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde. Ils étaient les représentants des Sept Eléments qui maintiennent l'Harmonie en toute chose. En ce temps, la paix et le bonheur étaient les maîtres mots de ce monde, et la beauté était omniprésente. Nulle laideur, nulle vilenie n'existait alors. Et parmi tout cela, magnificence du Septième Monde, se cachaient au cœur d'une lumineuse forêt les Jardins de Nacre, palais des Dieux dédiés à la Nature et à l'Harmonie._

_Mais un jour, survint un être, noir d'apparence et de cœur, si noir qu'à ses côtés la lumière semblait diminuer. L'Être Noir imposa sa volonté et rompit le fragile équilibre du Septième Monde. Les forêts brûlèrent, les lacs s'asséchèrent, les jardins fanèrent, et les villages se dépeuplèrent. Les terres, devenues arides et craquelées, n'étaient plus que landes de désolation. Les Jardins de Nacre furent pillés et laissés à l'état de ruines. Jamais on ne revit les Sept Divinités._

_Aujourd'hui ne subsistent plus que les Sept Mythes sacrés du Septième Monde, dans la mémoire des survivants…_

**_1ère Rose : Rose Rubis_**

Chapitre IV : Les Jardins de Nacre

Ils marchaient depuis des heures dans ce désert de sable brûlant. Sans un mot, déterminés. De temps à autres, Shaolan se retournait pour vérifier que Kurogane n'avait pas de mal à le suivre. Il ne voulait pas répéter la même erreur qu'avec Fye. Mais le ninja avançait sans trop de difficulté, couvert par une longue cape grise, et ne semblait en tout cas pas près de tomber. Mokona s'était dissimulé à l'abri du soleil, sous la cape de Kurogane, et sortait régulièrement la tête, pressé d'arriver enfin à ces Jardins merveilleux.

Ils suivaient la direction indiquée sur la carte, et, selon les estimations du jeune archéologue, les Jardins ne devaient plus être loin. « Nous devrions bientôt les voir » avait-il dit. Mais rien ne se profilait à l'horizon, que la brume de chaleur et l'impression d'un sol inondé comme Shaolan en avait tant vu. Pas même un mirage de jardins. Mais Shaolan ne désespérait pas. Kurogane, derrière lui, l'observait. Il trouvait, comme toujours, que le gamin en faisait trop. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, avec Sakura, cela va sans dire, il l'obligerait à prendre du repos. Dut-il demander à la Princesse de l'y obliger elle-même. Shaolan ne pouvait lui résister. Pas à ce petit sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

Shaolan s'arrêta, et consulta une fois encore la carte que Kyle Rondart lui avait gracieusement prêtée. Il observa autour de lui, comme comparant le dessin à la réalité. Kurogane ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'une telle chose : comment pouvait-on être sûr de distinguer un point ensablé d'un autre point tout aussi ensablé ? mais le jeune garçon désigna un point devant lui avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui sait. Kurogane plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

-Nous ne voyons rien d'ici, mais nous sommes tout proches, dit Shaolan. Je le sens tout proche… murmura-t-il ensuite.

-Quoi ?

-Allons-y.

Ils atteignirent le sommet d'une haute dune. S'immobilisèrent, ébahis. Les yeux écarquillés, ils observèrent le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient là… Les Jardins de Nacre…

°S-°-Niwa-°-S°  
(1)

Un tournoi est organisé dans la cité. Tous les plus grands champions de la région sont attendus, et les préparations avancent, agitées et bruyantes, mais dans la joie. Rubis, comme tout le village, participe à l'installation des arènes et des tentes. Aujourd'hui, il redouble d'ardeur et de bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas tant le tournoi qui le rend joyeux, mais plutôt la promesse de la voir y assister.

Car oui, ces festivités organisées par le seigneur de la cité n'ont pour seul but que d'introduire son unique enfant, sa chère fille, dans le monde. Ce sera sa toute première apparition en public, et la ville en est tout excitée. Pour Rubis, c'est l'occasion de revoir la demoiselle, l'étrange enfant au port de reine qui ne quitte plus ses pensées. Ils se sont revus, sur cette montagne, quelques fois… Toujours sans un mot. Mais cette fois sera différente, il le sent, il le souhaite. Il espère la revoir une dernière fois avant le début des fêtes, pour lui annoncer sa décision.

Cette chance lui est donnée, alors qu'il attend, l'esprit ailleurs, sur la montagne, n'y croyant plus. Une ombre allongée de profile par-dessus la sienne, tandis que le soleil débute sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Il se retourne et sourit en la voyant. Elle est là, immobile, timide, comme toujours. Il se lève et prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sourit. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Il remarque alors son air un peu triste, et il s'inquiète. Il brise leur règle implicite, la règle du silence.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Rien… murmure-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

A ce moment, lui qui n'avait jamais entendu sa voix, sent son cœur bondir. Ce son est si beau… Elle hoche la tête et le serre brièvement contre elle, avant de s'éloigner en reculant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'échappe, riant, et Rubis la poursuit aussitôt, entrant à son tour dans leur jeu.

Lorsque l'astre du jour effleure enfin la ligne d'horizon, au lointain, ils se laissent tous deux tomber au sol, épuisés, essoufflés, mais heureux. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlent, se cherchent, s'agrippent. Ne se lâchent plus. Elle étreint ses doigts, de plus en plus fort, presque désespérément, et Rubis la sent trembloter. De froid ? Inquiet, il tourne la tête vers elle, mais déjà le ciel s'assombrit et il ne distingue pas l'expression de son visage. Elle regarde le firmament qui s'allume peu à peu de minuscules lumières.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non…

-Mais tu trembles…

-Ce n'est rien… Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi…

-Je suis heureux aussi, lui assure-t-il.

Dans la lueur déclinante du soir, teintée de rouge et de bleu nuit, il se penche sur son visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

°S-°-Kissu-°-S°  
(2)

Ils s'étiraient en une grande étendue aux nuances vertes ou bleues, ponctuée par endroits de taches grisâtres ou marron. Les Jardins de Nacre. Des arbres, des prairies, des bosquets, à perte de vue. Des lacs, des places… L'endroit évoquait un éden perdu, mystérieux, enchanteur. Les Jardins secrets des Dieux. Oui, c'était cela, mais si aujourd'hui le lieu avait gardé sa beauté et son charme, il n'en était pas moins abandonné, depuis si longtemps que la terre elle-même devait en avoir perdu le souvenir.

Troublé, Shaolan en perdit la parole, le souffle. Sa respiration était celle du vent, les battements de son cœur le rythme bouillonnant de la terre. Il ne pouvait quitter cette merveille du regard. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille beauté, pareil enchantement. C'en était presque douloureux. Malgré lui, l'image de la Princesse s'intégra à cette vision féerique, comme si elle en avait toujours été un élément essentiel. Cet endroit était comme elle, calme, serein, mais empli de vie. Il la voyait presque courir entre les arbres. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

Il mit un moment à se reprendre, et songea enfin à descendre la haute dune. Mais il s'aperçut que Kurogane ne suivait pas. Mokona sur l'épaule, il fixait les Jardins d'un air ébloui, et une lueur mélancolique dans un regard quasi indéchiffrable. On ne savait si c'était la tristesse ou la joie qui primait, mais Kurogane semblait totalement envoûté. Il croisa le regard redevenu impassible de Shaolan, remarqua tout juste, dans un coin de son esprit, la petite larme qui n'avait pas quitté le coin de son œil, et prit Mokona de son épaule pour le tenir dans ses bras. La petite boule de poil se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper à la même douleur qu'eux-mêmes avaient dû subir.

Ils dévalèrent la pente abrupte pour rejoindre les Jardins. Il restait encore quelques courtes heures avant la fin du jour, mais ils avaient là de quoi se réchauffer pour la nuit. Devant eux se présenta un haut mur de pierre grise, parfaitement lisse, et gravé de symboles inconnus et admirablement sculptés. Ils suivirent l'enceinte sur un long parcours, cherchant une entrée, et découvrirent, encadrée par deux immenses arbres d'argent et d'or, une grande grille scintillante.

Shaolan s'approcha et posa sa main sur les fins barreaux. Aussitôt, les deux pans s'ouvrirent vers l'intérieur, sans un bruit, sans heurt, un simple glissement silencieux. Sans hésitation, le jeune homme pénétra dans l'antre chaleureux des Dieux. Un premier pas, un second… son cœur battait plus fort, plus vite… sa gorge se serrait… Mais il ignora tout cela. Il lui restait une chose à accomplir. Car si ce que disait Kyle était vrai, c'est ici qu'il trouverait Sakura. En vie, et indemne, il l'espérait.

A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, la végétation se faisait luxuriante. Le contraste entre les deux côtés du mur était saisissant. Il faisait plus frais ici, les arbres prodiguaient une ombre bienfaitrice aux voyageurs harassés par la chaleur et aux yeux fatigués par la lumière. Malgré les recommandations prudentes de Kurogane, Shaolan s'enfonça dans la forêt de palmiers, guidé par son instinct. Celui-ci ne le trompa pas. Lorsque son aîné le rejoignit, il était agenouillé près d'une étendue d'eau et buvait avidement ce qu'il prenait au creux de ses mains jointes. Puis il se tourna vers eux.

-Mokona, as-tu senti une plume ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas où elle est, se plaignit l'animal. C'est comme si on était dedans…

Shaolan se releva et scruta attentivement les alentours. Il sortit la carte d'une poche et y jeta à nouveau un œil.

-Je pense que les espaces gris que nous avons vus doivent être les sept temples, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes ici – il désigna un point sur la carte, indiquant à Kurogane l'emplacement de l'étang – et le temple le plus proche est celui-ci – le dessin d'une bâtisse aux formes étranges s'étalait un petit peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas ce que signifient ces symboles sur les temples, le livre n'en parle pas…

Il tourna la carte en tous sens, espérant trouver un angle de vue qui lui permette d'en comprendre le sens, mais en vain. Il releva la tête dans la direction du temple.

-Je pense que le mieux à faire est de se diriger vers ce temple, dit-il. Nous pourrons peut-être en apprendre plus là-bas, même s'il n'y a personne pour nous renseigner. Les murs peuvent nous dire beaucoup, quand on sait les faire parler…

-C'est toi l'archéologue, répondit juste Kurogane avant de le suivre.

°S-°-Kanji-°-S°  
(3)

Dans la semi-obscurité qui annonçait le soir, la jeune femme veillait son malade avec attention. Régulièrement elle plongeait une bande de tissu dans une bassine d'eau fraîche, pour ensuite la reposer sur le front fiévreux. Elle en épongeait la sueur avec douceur, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes d'une voix suave, frôlant de temps à autre la peau de l'homme pour calmer son angoisse. Il ne l'entendait pas, elle le savait parfaitement, mais cela la tranquillisait, elle.

Assise près d'elle, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, la jeune Chun Hiang observait, silencieuse. Elle avait eu l'intention de repartir à l'aventure, une fois sa mission accomplie, mais quelque chose l'avait retenue auprès de ce pâle et frêle garçon que ses amis appelaient Fye, et elle n'avait plus bougé d'ici depuis que ces derniers avaient quitté le village. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi, elle s'inquiétait de son état, elle qui ne se souciait que d'elle-même, et avait préféré le veiller avec son hôte. Celle-ci, au départ méfiante, avait finalement accepté sa présence.

Le jeune homme s'agitait. Il ne cessait de gémir, de donner de vagues coups dans l'air avec ses bras, aussitôt ramenés sur la couchette par la main douce mais ferme de la femme. Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Son visage crispé, inondé de sueur. Il murmurait de temps à autres des paroles dénuées de tous sens, dans une langue qu'aucune des deux demoiselles ne comprenait. Son état ne semblait pas s'arranger. Le calme affiché durant la journée disparaissait dès le soir venu.

Parfois, il agrippait sa main, et la serrait si fort dans la sienne qu'elle en avait mal. Apaisante, elle se mettait à chanter une chanson venue de son enfance. Il se relâchait un peu et un court instant de calme réparateur l'envahissait. D'autres fois, il écarquillait les yeux, et elles se mettaient à espérer son réveil. Mais ces moments de lucidité duraient peu et il sombrait toujours plus profondément dans le délire.

La femme avait peur. Elle le cacha à Chun Hiang, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais l'état de Fye était alarmant. Cette journée n'avait été qu'une accalmie avant l'accès de fièvre qui serait peut-être fatal. S'il passait la nuit, elle ne pouvait jurer qu'il passerait la suivante, car alors il serait plus mal en point encore. Elle craignait que les deux étrangers ne perdent un autre compagnon. Elle leva un regard angoissé vers la jeune fille, à présent endormie.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ces étrangers étaient maudits, que les Dieux n'avaient pas voulu d'eux en ces terres… Et que Fye pouvait mourir, cette nuit ou la suivante…

°S-°-Urei-°-S°  
(4)

La nuit était tombée et les trois voyageurs s'étaient arrêtés au cœur d'une clairière brillamment éclairée par deux lunes. Ils avaient ramassé du bois mort qu'ils avaient entassé au milieu d'un cercle de pierre, pour se réchauffer. Shaolan avait refusé qu'ils prennent le bois directement sur les arbres, et Kurogane n'avait eu aucune intention de riposter. A présent ils étaient assis près des flammes, attendant dans l'angoisse le lever du jour qui leur permettrait de reprendre la route. S'il n'avait pas fait si sombre et si froid sous les grands arbres, jamais ils ne se seraient arrêtés. Le temps pressait.

Shaolan regardait le feu d'un air éteint. Les poings serrés. Cette attente l'oppressait. Chaque minute, chaque seconde voyait les chances de retrouver Sakura vivante diminuer. Il était impuissant. Et cela le rendait fou de rage et de désespoir. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, deux jours qu'elle lui avait été enlevée, et rien, pas la plus petite preuve qu'elle soit encore en vie, quelque part…

Kurogane lui conseilla de dormir un peu, afin de préserver ses forces pour le moment où il la retrouverait, et s'allongea lui-même près du feu, Mokona dans les bras. La petite peluche soupira en observant un instant le jeune homme, avant de s'endormir à son tour. Shaolan resta immobile, à fixer les flammes, absent. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, il s'en sentait incapable. Le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine était étouffant, écrasant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur, pareille peur. Jamais il n'avait autant craint pour la vie de celle qu'il aimait.

La nuit passa, et enfin le soleil se leva, clair, pâle, comme légèrement endormi. Kurogane se leva aussitôt. Il n'avait pas deviné la présence de l'astre, non plus qu'il n'avait senti le mouvement de Shaolan se levant. A dire vrai, lui-même n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais cela, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Ils éparpillèrent les cendres de leur feu ainsi que les pierres, et reprirent leur chemin. Le temple ne tarda pas à se profiler entre les feuillages dans la lueur douce du matin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et contemplèrent sa façade. Sur tout la surface du mur qu'ils pouvaient voir d'ici, se dessinaient de grandes flammes gravées, et l'entrée elle-même avait forme d'un grand feu. S'il oscillait légèrement la tête, Shaolan pouvait percevoir un effet de flammes mouvantes saisissant. Il détailla à nouveau le symbole figurant sur le croquis du temple. Et en comprit la signification.

-Je crois que nous sommes devant un temple dédié au feu, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, grogna Kurogane d'un air mécontent.

Lui jetant un regard, Shaolan ne vit qu'une irritation causée par l'angoisse sourde qu'il ressentait lui-même. S'il avait été ici, Fye lui aurait fait part d'une de ses amusantes réparties, mais il n'était pas là et Mokona ne semblait pas disposé à reprendre ce rôle tout seul. Shaolan eut un triste sourire à cette pensée. Leur groupe s'était décomposé, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre les événements ou les stopper. Et à présent ils étaient là, perdus dans un lieu légendaire que nul n'avait jamais su trouver, cherchant à retrouver l'équilibre de leur petit groupe.

Prenant à peine le temps d'une décision, l'archéologue s'avança vers l'entrée, n'écoutant pas Kurogane qui lui conseillait de ne pas entrer. S'il avait une chance… la moindre petite chance… Il pénétra dans le temple d'un pas sûr. L'obscurité soudaine ne le fit pas même chanceler, mais il attendit que sa vision s'adapte. Kurogane le rejoignit bien vite en bougonnant, deux branches enflammées dans les mains. Il en tendit une au jeune homme et inspecta du regard le fond du bâtiment.

Au centre du mur opposé, s'élevait un large trou béant et noir, de même forme que la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. Le reste de la salle était décorée de peintures rouge orange représentant des hommes se tordant de douleur dans des torrents de feu.

-Joyeux… marmonna Kurogane.

Shaolan se dirigea sans attendre vers la sombre flamme, jetant à peine un regard à ces motifs qui d'ordinaire l'auraient passionné. Il n'avait pas de temps pour cela. Il s'engouffra dans un long tunnel, rapidement suivi par le ninja. Ils marchèrent longtemps, longtemps, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, seulement percée par leurs torches. Ils ne voyaient rien au-delà de quelques mètres, mais cela ne les ralentissait pas, ne les inquiétait pas. Peut-être n'avaient-ils plus rien à perdre, car ils avaient déjà tout perdu…

Une vague lueur tremblotante surgit enfin les ténèbres devant eux, et ils pressèrent le pas. Jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné que le temple soit si grand. Mais encore moins auraient-ils pu imaginer ce qui les attendait au bout de ce long, très long tunnel. Car rien, ou presque, ne les y avait préparés. Car jamais, au cœur d'une telle bâtisse, quiconque n'aurait pu soupçonner une telle chose.

Car devant eux, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent du tunnel, devant eux se dressa la plus grande montagne qu'il leur était donné de voir.

Car cette montagne, si haute et si large qu'on ne pouvait l'embrasser d'un seul regard, étincelait dans la nuit du temple de mille reflets rouges ensorcelants.

Car, enfin, cette montagne était parcourue de longs torrents de flammes et crachait parfois de son sommet des gerbes de sang flamboyant.

Car devant eux se tenait le plus grand volcan jamais vu.

Et sur ce volcan en fusion, une fine silhouette se détachait au loin. Une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes…

°S-°-Yougan-°-S°  
(5)

* * *

Petit dictionnaire pour les néophytes du japonais :

(1) niwa jardin

(2) kissu si vous ne trouvez pas j'aime mieux me pendre ! lol Kissu signifie baiser/bisou etc… pour cette version je préfère tout de même baiser

(3) kanji sensation, impression, sentiment. Les trois s'accordent très bien à la situation, ici…

(4) urei angoisse, inquiétude

(5) yougan lave

* * *

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_

Première chose, je suis désolée pour la trop grande répétition de « car » à la fin de ce texte. J'avais voulu faire un petit effet de style sympathique, mais je n'avais pas vu que c'était si redondant, moi-même en me relisant… Il a fallu qu'on me le dise pour que je le remarque… Mais je ne pouvais plus rien changer…

Ensuite, eh bien… Il se trouve qu'à présent, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour repousser l'action plus longtemps. Donc, au programme du prochain chapitre, enfin un peu d'action ! Et peut-être la fin de cette première partie, qui comptera donc 5 chapitres plus un prologue. Bon, étant donné que je suis menacée par un ami qui tient absolument à avoir la suite très vite, je m'en vais de ce pas écrire ce chapitre 5 !

A bientôt !

P.S. : j'ai modifié un passage du précédent chapitre. Rien de bien important, juste une modification des temps employés pour ce passage. Vous pouvez très bien continuer sans aller y jeter un œil…

_DreamAngel7_

_**RAR :**_

**celesterra :** Oui en effet, sans aide ça ne doit pas être simple de traduire. Je devrais faire également un effort et te répondre en anglais, non ? Ça me ferait peut-être progresser… lol A réfléchir ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimeras les suivants. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Calliope la muse :** _Imitation, Imitation _? Vrai, tu as aimé ? J'en suis ravie ! J'en avais abandonné la publication parce qu'une idée d'histoire originale basée dessus avait enfin percé son trou dans ma tête, et je voulais garder le suspens intact (autant qu'il pouvait l'être à ce stade) pour le futur livre… Mais après tout, voyant le travail de titan que j'avais à accomplir avant de pouvoir songer à travailler dessus et à chercher à le publier, je me suis dit que d'ici là, tout le monde aurait probablement oublié l'intrigue… Donc me voilà revenue avec un chapitre 19, et bientôt le 20 !  
Hm pour ce qui est des reviews, désolée… Parfois je prends le temps, parfois non… Je sais, c'est déplorable, surtout quand on voit que je cours après les reviews… hm… bien que ça ne se voie pas, vu que je ne les quémande jamais (je déteste ça) Mais je penserai à t'en laisser une un jour, promis (surtout que tu les mérites héhé)  
Enfin, merci pour ces petits compliments si joliment distillés lol Tu as pu voir que c'était pire encore dans ce chapitre… Mais pas de panique, qui oserait sincèrement croire que je vais tuer l'un des persos ? (en tout cas pas aussi vite… je vais me cacher…) Enfin tu verras ça…


	6. La Demoiselle des Flammes

**La 7ème Rose**

_La légende raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, sept Divinités régnaient avec sagesse sur le Septième Monde. Ils étaient les représentants des Sept Eléments qui maintiennent l'Harmonie en toute chose. En ce temps, la paix et le bonheur étaient les maîtres mots de ce monde, et la beauté était omniprésente. Nulle laideur, nulle vilenie n'existait alors. Et parmi tout cela, magnificence du Septième Monde, se cachaient au cœur d'une lumineuse forêt les Jardins de Nacre, palais des Dieux dédiés à la Nature et à l'Harmonie._

_Mais un jour, survint un être, noir d'apparence et de cœur, si noir qu'à ses côtés la lumière semblait diminuer. L'Être Noir imposa sa volonté et rompit le fragile équilibre du Septième Monde. Les forêts brûlèrent, les lacs s'asséchèrent, les jardins fanèrent, et les villages se dépeuplèrent. Les terres, devenues arides et craquelées, n'étaient plus que landes de désolation. Les Jardins de Nacre furent pillés et laissés à l'état de ruines. Jamais on ne revit les Sept Divinités._

_Aujourd'hui ne subsistent plus que les Sept Mythes sacrés du Septième Monde, dans la mémoire des survivants…_

**_1ère Rose : Rose Rubis_**

Chapitre V : La Demoiselle des Flammes

Le soir tombe lentement sur l'Enfer. Assis sur l'herbe, silencieux, il observe l'horizon, songeur. Le tournoi est terminé, depuis quelques heures seulement, et la fête, au village, a débuté à grands bruits, dans la joie. Mais il ne songe pas à rire ni danser. Ni aux délicieux fumets qui doivent garnir les grandes tables posées sur des tréteaux. Ni aux jolies jeunes filles que l'on fait tournoyer sur la piste puis qu'on embrasse avec insouciance sans penser à un quelconque lendemain.

Non. Son cœur est brisé, anéanti. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette journée se passe ainsi, jamais il n'aurait pensé apprendre cela, de cette manière… Elle avait gardé le silence, elle n'avait rien dévoilé… Et à présent il retient d'inutiles larmes sur un espoir qu'il a eu la stupidité de nourrir. Il ne sait s'il lui en veut ou s'il s'en veut à lui-même. Il ne sait plus sur qui reporter la faute. Mais la faute de quoi ? Il avait cru, naïvement, qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait s'il faisait preuve de courage. Il en est ressorti brisé, humilié.

La scène repasse dans son esprit, inlassablement, refusant de le laisser en paix. Il se revoit, demandant au seigneur l'autorisation de participer au tournoi, jeune adolescent aux fières allures devant les nobles parés de belles dorures et de leur orgueil. Il revoit le seigneur, son éclat de rire, les quolibets des invités, la foule en délire qui semble le huer, les regards condescendants… Sa vue qui se brouille et sa tête qui s'alourdit… Mais le pire reste la vision de ce visage d'ange qui l'a si longtemps hanté. Le visage de la jeune inconnue, de sa compagne de jeux…

Une larme coule enfin sur sa joue, libérant une infime partie de sa peine et de sa honte. Car il a honte de lui, honte de s'être ainsi offert aux sarcasmes des plus grands que lui, à la moquerie de tous ceux du village… Mais par-dessus tout, honte de s'être ainsi presque volontairement rabaissé devant celle qui hante son âme jour et nuit. Trahi. Il se sent trahi par le silence de la jeune fille. Elle lui a caché tant de choses… Il baisse la tête entre ses bras et ne peut retenir les sanglots qui lui obstruent la gorge. Cette journée a détruit tout ce qu'il restait de lui. A présent, il ne vivra plus que pour aider sa famille. Il n'est plus digne de rien.

Elle ne mérite plus qu'il s'inquiète d'elle. Il ne sait plus. Son cœur bat fort, vite, mais tellement erratique… Comment l'oublier ? Comment oublier cette fille, son sourire lumineux et sa douce voix, ses yeux, miroirs du ciel, et sa peau si soyeuse ? Et comment oublier le mépris affiché du seigneur lorsque celui-ci comprit vers qui se tournait le regard de ce petit paysan de rien ? Comment oublier la peine qu'il avait perçue dans les yeux brillants de cette reine ?

Elle était la fille du seigneur. Sa fille unique. Et ce jour était celui qui lui verrait désigner un mari, le plus fort et le plus valeureux, celui qui remporterait le tournoi pour ses beaux yeux embués de larmes contenues… Elle ne lui est pas destinée. Elle avait déjà un fiancé, choisi aujourd'hui par son père. Les fiançailles seront rendues officielles demain matin. L'homme est grand, beau, puissant… Noble… Tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Elle sera heureuse avec quelqu'un comme lui…

La douleur est telle que sa peine se déverse en longs sanglots et cris étouffés. Poings serrés, il s'écorche la peau de ses courts ongles salis de terre.

°S-°-Taikai-°-S°  
(1)

Car devant eux se tenait le plus grand et le plus dangereux volcan jamais vu.

Et sur ce volcan en fusion, une fine silhouette se détachait au loin. Une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes…

-_Hime !_

La silhouette se retourna. A la seule lueur du sol rougeoyant, elle offrait un visage inquiétant.

-Shaolan-kun ! fut le cri qui lui parvint aux oreilles, étouffé, lointain.

Son cœur se gonfla. En vie. Elle était en vie. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, avec cette lave en fusion tout autour, elle ne le resterait guère longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui, fébrile, et s'élança par-dessus une rivière lumineuse. Elle était si loin… Il courut le plus vite qu'il put, évitant les pierres traîtresses, enjambant les torrents de lave… Il devait la rejoindre au plus vite. Déjà des rochers se détachaient sous la chaleur et heurtant le magma tout près de Sakura en éclaboussait les alentours, la faisant reculer en poussant un cri de surprise.

Elle s'éloignait, le terrain noir mais froid se réduisant peu à peu. Les éclats et les crachats de la montagne la terrorisaient, et elle criait son nom avec désespoir. Lui-même devait éviter les mêmes effets et glissait souvent. Une pierre sous son pied roula et le projeta au sol. La montagne gronda.

°S-°-Kazan-°-S°  
(2)

Quelque chose le tire de sa torpeur. Il relève la tête de ses bras, regarde autour de lui. Dans le silence de la nuit tombante, il ne perçoit rien. Pas une seule présence, pas un seul mouvement. Pourtant il est sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose. Là, encore… Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole de la forêt, en contrebas. Quelques secondes… Quelques minutes… A nouveau, cette sensation… Quelques silhouettes sombres, animaux sauvages effrayés, s'enfuient d'entre les arbres. Rubis de relève. Ce n'est pas normal.

Mais alors qu'il se dirige vers le bois pour tenter de comprendre ce qui a pu leur faire peur, un grondement sourd sort de la terre, tandis que le sol se met à trembler. Puis, plus rien. Les yeux écarquillés, Rubis croit avoir rêvé. Mais lorsque l'incident se reproduit, plus fort que la première fois, il sait que s'annonce le plus grand malheur que la cité ait connu. Il lève les yeux vers le sommet de la montagne et le voit rougeoyer dans la nuit. Chose que personne n'a jamais imaginée, l'Enfer s'est réveillé.

Il redescend le plus vite qu'il peut en ville, prévenir ses habitants du danger qui menace. Ils refusent d'abord de le croire, mais dans leurs yeux se voit la peur. Il insiste. Ils doivent partir. Quand la terre tremble à nouveau, la panique s'empare de la foule, qui court sans réfléchir dans toutes les directions.

-Fuyez la montagne ! Fuyez la montagne ! s'écrie Rubis, avant de rejoindre sa maison.

Il empoigne le bras de sa mère et la lève, puis va secouer sa petite sœur qui dort dans la petite pièce à côté et les fais tous sortir en leur criant de partir. Sans réfléchir, ses parents se précipitent au plus loin de la montagne en furie. Il les précède, tenant fermement la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne.

Mais une scène étonnante le ralentit : le seigneur, l'air hagard, erre au milieu des paysans en fuite, essayant d'en retenir un par le bras mais restant irrémédiablement seul. Alors qu'il passe devant lui, Rubis lui crie de les suivre, de ne pas rester là. Mais au lieu de suivre ses recommandations, le seigneur lui empoigne le bras et le ramène à lui, avec une force insoupçonnée.

-Ma fille… balbutie l'homme. Ma fille…

Le cœur de Rubis cesse de battre. Sa fille… La jeune fille au port de reine… Son amie…

-Où est-elle ? s'entend-il demander.

-Trouve-la… supplie le seigneur. Si tu l'aimes, trouve-la…

-Rubis ! crie alors sa mère d'une voix affolée.

Rubis fixe l'homme misérable devant lui, avec froideur bien qu'il soit plus petit et plus jeune que lui, et se tourne enfin vers sa mère. Il lui met de force la main de sa jeune sœur dans la sienne et la pousse dans la direction suivie par les villageois. L'enfant crie, la mère résiste un peu, mais le ton avec lequel il lui ordonne de partir la décide, et elle traîne derrière elle la petite criant et pleurant, tendant le bras vers son frère. Leur père, lui, les attend un peu plus loin.

-Je vais la retrouver, déclare Rubis à l'homme effondré. Mais vous, fuyez.

Et il se tourne vers le volcan en pleine colère.

°S-°-Jishin-°-S°  
(3)

Dans la chambre éclairée par le soleil matinal, les gémissements du malade s'accentuèrent soudain. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais il avait fini par se calmer l'aube venue. Chun Hiang s'éveilla vivement, et regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Elle se redressa et alla mettre sa main sur le front de Fye. Mais qu'elle retira aussitôt en retenant un cri de surprise. Follement inquiète, elle quitta la chambre et courut chercher la jeune femme.

°S-°-Atsui-°-S°  
(4)

-Shaolan-kun !

Shaolan releva la tête. Le cri inquiet de Sakura ne calmait pas son angoisse sourde. Il devait aller plus vite, et ne plus tomber. Il se releva en grimaçant. Il s'était râpé la paume des mains et les genoux, et sa cheville était douloureuse. Il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Il se remit à avancer, ignorant la douleur, se concentrant uniquement sur le but à atteindre. Mâchoires serrées. Sakura reculait encore. Elle s'éloignait, inexorablement.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Au sommet du mont furieux, une sombre silhouette semblait contempler la scène. Shaolan serra les poings. Il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être, mais son immobilité l'agaçait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende, lentement, le bras, vers quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Un rapide regard dans la direction désignée, et la silhouette avait disparu.

°S-°-Hitokage-°-S°  
(5)

Il murmurait, chuchotait. Gémissait aussi. Son froid et tout son corps était trempé de sueur. Un mot, dit avec une douceur et une douleur presque intolérables, revenait sans cesse. Daya… Daya… Les deux femmes ne comprenaient pas.

Fye dressa soudain le bras, désignant d'une main faible quelque chose devant lui, d'inexistant. La femme et l'enfant bondirent, surprises. Dans son délire, le jeune homme murmura un mot qu'elles ne purent comprendre. Un mot d'une langue qui leur était étrangère.

-Là…

°S-°-Soko-°-S°  
(6)

Il cherche du regard, repoussant la panique qui menace de l'envahir. Il sait qu'elle est là, elle ne peut être ailleurs. Il appelle, et appelle encore, mais cela ne peut qu'être vain, car il ne connaît pas son nom. Alors il l'appelle « Amie ! » Il court, il scrute. Il doit trouver. S'il ne trouve pas… Il ne veut pas y penser. Il se promet les flammes de l'Enfer s'il échoue.

Et là, soudain, dans la lueur mouvante du torrent de feu, apparaît une frêle silhouette. Effrayée, sursautante. Il hurle pour attirer son attention. Elle se tourne… C'est elle. Il n'hésite pas et fonce.

°S-°-Nakama-°-S°  
(7)

Un dernier bond, large, et il fut enfin près de sa Princesse. Elle se précipita vers lui, se blottit entre ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, un instant. Puis regarda autour d'eux. Il leur fallait à présent rebrousser chemin. Dans cette tourmente rouge… la silhouette apparut de nouveau, au sommet, et désigna quelque chose. Un clignement d'œil, elle n'était plus là. Mais une autre silhouette, plus petite, plus fine, se voyait à présent. Shaolan fronça les sourcils.

-Mekyo ! s'écria alors Mokona. Là ! Va la prendre !

Kurogane se retint d'assommer le « haricot » et regarda dans la direction qu'il désignait. Il distingua l'objet. Fronça également les sourcils. Il était loin de Shaolan, mais tous deux se ruèrent d'un même élan vers lui. Laissant Sakura et Mokona derrière eux.

°S-°-Reesu-°-S°  
(8)

Le sol tremble, ses prises sont plus mal assurées que d'ordinaire. Mais il ne ralentit pas. Elle l'attend, là, tout proche… Il évite un éclat de lave fumante et se rattrape sur un rocher. Chaud. Le sol est chaud. Il s'enflamme par endroits, et il doit également éviter ces feus soudains. Mais rien ne l'arrête. Il rejoint enfin sa petite princesse et l'embrasse. Avant de faire demi-tour en l'entraînant derrière lui. Ils seront bientôt sortis de cette tourmente.

°S-°-Kyuunan-°-S°  
(9)

Alors qu'une grande bulle de lave visqueuse explosait à grand bruit derrière lui, il bondit, bras en avant, prêt à rouler au sol avec l'objet. L'explosion le propulsa en avant, l'envoyant brutalement sur la rocaille noire et brûlante. Il grimaça. Entendit plusieurs cris. Sakura, Mokona, Kurogane. Ne trouva pas la force de répondre, de les rassurer. Il avait mal. Sa cape s'embrase soudain, provoquant un cri d'effroi de la Princesse. Il se sentit roulé au sol, quelqu'un lui arracha sa cape et la jeta au loin. Il n'eut plus conscience de rien. Serra ses bras contre lui.

°S-°-Hi-°-S°  
(10)

L'hôtesse ne sut si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète. Elle croisa le regard paniqué de la jeune enfant en face d'elle et choisit de se montrer forte pour elle. Elle afficha un sourire confiant et fatigué. Chun Hiang s'apaisa, lentement, comme à regrets. Elle n'était pas totalement rassurée.

Le jeune homme avait fini par baisser le bras, fermer les yeux et se laisser aller sereinement. A présent il semblait vraiment dormir, juste dormir, comme il le méritait. La température baissa, lentement, et la sueur, une fois retirée, ne revint plus. Il dormait, et paraissait faire de beaux rêves.

°S-°-Yume-°-S°  
(11)

Main dans la main, Rubis et son amie rejoignent le reste du village, perché au sommet d'une haute colline, un peu plus loin. Ils ont échappé à la mort, ensemble, et refusent de lâcher même pour une seconde la main crispée de l'autre. Ni le regard des paysans ni le mépris du seigneur ne pourraient les séparer à présent. Arrivés au cœur du regroupement, près d'un feu de fortune, ils se retrouvent face au seigneur.

La jeune fille se place légèrement en retrait, derrière Rubis. Elle n'ose affronter son père. Mais Rubis affiche une expression déterminée. Il aurait pu perdre son amour ce soir, il ne la laissera pas lui échapper. Le seigneur le toise un moment, longtemps. Ils s'affrontent du regard. Tous les habitants, perdus, suivent l'échange, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Puis, enfin, le seigneur sourit.

°S-°-Hai-°-S°  
(12)

Shaolan sombra dans l'inconscient. Serrant convulsivement quelque chose contre lui. La lumière réapparut subitement, aveuglant tout le monde. L'air s'allégea, s'épura. La chaleur retomba. Sakura rouvrit doucement les yeux, la main en visière. La montagne de feu avait laissé place à une grande clairière centrée d'un grand lac miroitant et bordés d'arbres aux agréables nuances bleues et vertes. Mais elle ignora tout cela.

Elle se précipita aux côtés de Shaolan et le tourna sur le dos, inquiète. Sursauta devant les multiples écorchures qui parsemaient tout son corps.

-Shaolan-kun, appela-t-elle, angoissée. Shaolan-kun, répondez-moi !

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, péniblement, et regarda Sakura avec un sourire heureux. Faisant perler une larme sur la joue de la Princesse.

-Ne pleurez pas, Hime, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes sauve, et je l'ai récupérée.

Il écarta lentement les bras, dévoilant l'objet pour lequel il avait risqué sa vie. C'était une rose. Une rose d'une magnifique couleur carmin, ayant en son centre un rubis éclatant. Sakura eut envie de verser une larme sur sa beauté.

-Un pas vers votre plume, Hime…

-Shaolan-kun… s'exclama Sakura, avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans ses bras.

°S-°-Akai-°-S°  
(13)

**Ainsi le Dieu du Feu choisit-il de protéger sa Rose, en hommage au jeune Rubis.**

_Fin de la première partie…_

_

* * *

_

Petit dictionnaire pour les néophytes du japonais :

(1) taikai championnat, tournoi

(2) kazan volcan

(3) jishin séisme, tremblement de terre

(4) atsui chaud, brûlant

(5) hitokage silhouette humaine

(6) soko là

(7) nakama camarade, ami

(8) reesu course (j'espère que c'est la bonne,…)

(9) kyuunan sauvetage

(10) hi feu

(11) yume rêve (ça doit être mon mot préféré…)

(12) hai oui

(13) akai rouge

eh oui il y a 13 définitions ! Pas mal pour un 31 octobre…

* * *

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_

Ce chapitre aura été le texte le plus éreintant que j'ai jamais écrit. C'est effrayant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'écrire une scène de cette façon si saccadée m'aurait épuisée autant… J'espère au moins que vous l'aurez apprécié et qu'il vous aura tenus en haleine…

J'adresse aussi un grand merci à Emi-chan qui m'aide énormément pour cette fic et pour d'autres. Elle fait face à un boulot monstre et ne se plaint jamais… Merci !

_DreamAngel7_

_A venir, 2ème Rose : Rose Citrine _

_**RAR :**_

**Calliope la muse :** Pauvre Fye, pauvre Fye, en effet ! J'avoue avoir un peu maltraité ce pauvre magicien, même dans ce chapitre... J'avoue, je suis assez sadique avec mes personnages (il y a pire tout de même), j'aime bien les martyriser un peu, on s'accroche plus facilement à eux ensuite (ça c'est de la bonne philosophie lol) Enfin... Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses à la fin de cette lecture, mais il semble aller mieux, non ? Allez, à bientôt pour la seconde partie..._**  
**_


End file.
